


The Talk

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Talk

"You must learn how to brew proper contraceptive potions. I, of course, will brew them for you until I am confident you are able."

"What are you on about?"

"I cannot emphasize enough the importance of the use of prophylactics should you, for some unfathomable reason, be drawn to Muggles-"

"Merlin's balls!"

"I speak from experience. My father-"

"Point taken. But does she really need this lecture now?"

"It's never too early."

"She's two."

"I will not have my goddaughter married to the first oaf that comes along because her Weasley genes run rampant and wish to procreate on contact."


End file.
